<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t Remind Me by PouncySilverkitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895529">Don’t Remind Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PouncySilverkitten/pseuds/PouncySilverkitten'>PouncySilverkitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don’t Leave Me [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beau gets cut, Blood, Bloodplay, F/F, Knifeplay, Marking, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Sub Drop, Yasha is a Good Dom here, and sings to Beau when she drops, but in a hot way, but it’s hot, slutshaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PouncySilverkitten/pseuds/PouncySilverkitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Nein finds themselves back at The Landlocked Lady in Shadycreek Run, Yasha and Beau remember the last time they were there, and Yasha gets possessive. TW for blood, knives, marking, and possessiveness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beauregard Lionett/Yasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don’t Leave Me [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t Remind Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was weird, being back in Shadycreek Run. And weird meant bad. The last time the Nein was there, they had only just buried Molly, and she hadn’t been there to save him.</p><p>She had been being tortured by the Iron Shepherds instead of being alive to save her friend. That... that wasn’t not a nice thought. So rather than think about that, Yasha focused on what was in front of her.</p><p>And through a fortuitous set of circumstances, that was Beau’s pussy.</p><p>Carefully, Yasha wiped her dagger clean, then returned to the job at hand, trimming down her girlfriends curls. Ordinarily she would use the Judge, her wicked greatsword - but when it was Beau, proximity was much more fun.</p><p>“If I recall, last time you were here, you hired a prostitute.” Yasha said quietly, not lifting her eyes from Beau’s lips.</p><p>Beau didn’t answer, although she did gasp a little as the blade skimmed right up against her opening.</p><p>“What was her name?” Yasha asked, using a rag to wipe some cut hair from Beau’s skin. “Do you even remember?” Her voice was light, but there was tension under that that she knew Beau would pick up.</p><p>“I don’t know. Carla or some shit.” Beau shifted uncomfortably. “Yasha, can-“</p><p>“No.” Yasha interrupted, her voice hard. “You can move when I say you can move.“</p><p>“That’s not what I was going to a-<em>ah</em>.” Beau gasped as the cold blade ran up against the hood of her clit, arching her back and flexing her pelvis under Yasha’s hands. “I was going to ask, can you hurry up so you can use something other than your knife on me.”</p><p>Yasha flicked her eyes up, checking that Beau’s fingers were still wrapped around the headboard. “And what makes you think I’m interested in sleeping with you tonight, Beau?”</p><p>“Come on.” The frustration was evident in Beau’s voice as Yasha ran the cloth over her folds, flicking a few stray bits of soap lather away. “You never get bossy unless you’re thinking about it.”</p><p>“Or maybe I’m being bossy because I don’t particularly want to cut off something you think is important.” Yasha squinted. “Much better. Almost done.”</p><p>“Oh, come on.” Beau huffed, her head flopping back on the mattress. “You’d never do that to yourself, never mind me.”</p><p>“I don’t think it makes much difference to me.” Yasha teased, straightening off the edges of her work. “Just as long as your fingers and tongue work I’ll be happy.” She reached for the rag again, wiping the last of the soap from Beau’s nether regions. “There. Done.”</p><p>“Can I finally move?” Beau whined. “If you’re not going to pleasure me maybe I’ll go and hire someone to do it for me.”</p><p>Yasha reacted so fast she was almost a blur. Before Beau knew what was happening, she had one massive pale hand planted on her chest, and the other held... a knife... to her throat.</p><p>“Um.” Beau said very carefully, not daring to swallow, not moving, <em>definitely</em> not aroused. Of course not. “Yasha?”</p><p>“Beauregard Lionett, you are mine.” Beau relaxed; her full name was a sign that this was all a game; Yasha wasn’t really angry, she had safewords and she could use them. “I don’t think I need to tell you what would happen if you forgot that.”</p><p>“N-no.” Beau did her best to breathe through the adrenaline. Yasha could see it in the way her muscles twitched, fighting the urge to put her in a wrist lock.</p><p>“But I do think I need to remind you who you belong to.” It didn’t sound like it, but it was a question. They’d talked about using knives before, and Beau had been enthusiastically pro-being cut, but even so, Yasha wanted to give her an out.</p><p>Beau didn’t take it, lifting her chin defiantly. “Oh yeah?”</p><p>“Yes, Beauregard.” Yasha stared her down. “I do.” She flipped the knife, watching as the look of fear flashed into arousal in Beau’s eyes. “You are going to tell me the name of everyone you’ve ever slept with.”</p><p>“I don’t know how to tell you this.” Beau looked her in the eye and smiled. “I don’t remember half their names.”</p><p>“Then I will have to punish you.” Yasha knew she knew Beau’s body count - gods, what a gross phrase. After all, the monk hardly stopped gloating about her sexual prowess. “And then I will mark you as my own. And if you take your hands off the headboard...” She gives Beau a wicked smile, and Yasha feels Beau squirm in fear and arousal. The threat was more effective unfinished, especially since Beau must have known Yasha would never damage her.</p><p>She did press the knife into Beau’s plump lower lip though, hard enough to draw blood, before she trailed it down Beau’s neck, hearing her breath get shallow and fast as the cold metal hovered over her throat.</p><p>“You like that, don’t you, Beau?” Yasha’s intent on how Beau’s brown skin looks in the mirror image of her blade, tracing over collarbones before she lets the tip press down into her nipple, reflecting the darker brown.</p><p>Beau’s only reaction was a gasp as her nipple stiffened under the blade, and a faint squirming as she squeezed her thighs together.</p><p>But she stilled as Yasha actually pressed the edge into Beau’s skin and pulled, slicing through the tender flesh on the underside of her breast.</p><p>“Fuck!” Beau gasped, her flesh instinctively shrinking away from the blade. “Yasha...” the name was just a moan.</p><p>“I asked you a question, Beauregard.”</p><p>Beau closed her eyes, her breathing fluttering, abs trembling under the pressure of staying flexed. Yasha watched the blood run down the blade, drips falling from the point and landing on the finely-defined dips of Beau’s stomach.</p><p>“Do you want me to cut the other side too?”</p><p>“Yes! Fuck!” Beau gasped. “I mean, no, don’t cut me, but yes, yes, I like it.”</p><p>“You like what?” Yasha asked, letting the blade rest on the underside of Beau’s as-yet unmarred left breast. In response, Beau shivered.</p><p>“I like the... the knife on my skin.”</p><p>“How does it make you feel?” Yasha asked, drawing the point down to the vertical dimple bisecting Beau’s abs, then along it, through the small pool of blood.</p><p>“Aroused?” Beau’s stomach trembled under the blade.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Fuck, are you going to make me say it?” Beau asked. Yasha just nodded as she dipped the point of her dagger into Beau’s belly button and out the other side. “Fuck, it scares me and I like it, fuck!”</p><p>“Good girl.” Yasha could feel herself throbbing at the admission, the vulnerability she knew it required from Beau and the power that it implied she held.</p><p>The knife dropped, the tip circling Beau’s clit. As it did, idly drawing circles in the dark skin, Yasha focused on Beau’s breathing, revelling in the fear betrayed byher shallow gasps. “You’re scared?”</p><p>“Yes.” Beau murmured, her voice almost a whisper, and Yasha trailed the dagger further down, through the swollen, damp folds of her girlfriend’s pussy. “Please don’t... are you going to fuck me with it?”</p><p>Yasha’s eyes widened at the suggestion, her own crotch throbbing more insistently at the thought. “Would you like me to?”</p><p>“I’m... I... I don’t...” Beau was breathing hard. Yasha could see her pussy twitching even as she struggled to string a sentence together.</p><p>“Words, Beauregard.”</p><p>“I... fuck, I don’t know.”</p><p>“Then I won’t.” Yasha breathed a silent sigh of relief and made a mental note to buy an unsharpened practice dagger in case the opportunity came up again. “Not this time, anyway.”</p><p>A small keening whimper escaped Beau’s lips as Yasha lifted the point of the knife, bringing it to rest on the soft brown skin of Beau’s inner right thigh.</p><p>“There’s still the matter of your punishment though.”</p><p>“What... how...” Beau’s voice was rough, and the thought that she had managed to reduce her smart-mouthed girlfriend to incomprehensible moans was almost enough to make Yasha cum without even being touched. Instead she knelt between Beau’s legs again, turning to her left and resting the knife edge on Beau’s thigh again.</p><p>“I’m going to cut you, Beau.” As she said it, Yasha made a single cut, a straight line. It was shallow, but deep enough to bleed, deep crimson collecting at the base of the cut. “That’s the first. I’m your eleventh, aren’t I?” As she spoke, Yasha made another cut, perpendicular to the first, Beau’s hips lifting her ass clean off the bed as she did.</p><p>“Fuck, yes. Yes, I’m sorry, Yasha, yes...”</p><p>“You will be, you little slut.” Saying it send a spark of electricity down Yasha’s spine, but her reaction was nothing compared to Beau’s, who moaned so loudly that for a second Yasha thought she might be about to cum.</p><p>After a moment, though, she fell quiet again, her only noise whimpering pants, and Yasha made another cut. “Say it, Beau. Tell me what you are.”</p><p>“I’m a slut, Yasha, please, oh gods, please hurt me, punish me for being such a slut...”</p><p><em>Punish me</em>. The words sent a shiver down Yasha’s spine. “Colour?” She a asked quietly.</p><p>“Green.” Beau panted. “Fuck, green, it’s so good.”</p><p>“Good.” Yasha made a fourth cut, the four neat lines dripping blood. “Whose slut are you, Beau?”</p><p>“Yours, Yasha, oh gods, I’m your slut.”</p><p>Yasha lined her knife up carefully. “Deep breaths, Beau. This one is going to hurt.” Then she made a fifth cut diagonally across the first four, completing the first tally group.</p><p>Beau almost screamed. Somehow, she managed to strangle the noise, a strange hoarse groan escaping her. “Fuck, Yasha...”</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Beau nodded, and Yasha thought she could see tears forming in Beau’s big, blue eyes.</p><p>“Can you keep going?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Beau sounded surprisingly decisive. “Please.”</p><p>“You’re doing so well, Beau. Hurting so well for me.”</p><p>Beau’s eyes went wide and she moaned again, but this wasn’t pain. Yasha smirked, flicking her tongue over Beau’s clit, and Beau arched her hips, pushing her pussy against Yasha’s mouth.</p><p>Yasha gave her a minute, focusing on her clit and relishing Beau’s soft moans and ragged panting before pulling back.</p><p>“Yasha<em>aaaaaa</em>...”</p><p>“We’re half done.” Yasha turned to Beau’s as-yet-unmarked left thigh, her left hand resting just above Beau’s pussy, thumb slowly rubbing over her clit.</p><p>“This is six.” Yasha murmured, making a single vertical cut on Beau’s leg. “Do you remember her name?”</p><p>Beau didn’t say anything, gasping and moaning as though it was all she could do to breathe.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a ‘no.’ And here’s seven.”</p><p>A few drops trickled the length of the blade, almost dropping before Yasha swiped them with her thumb.</p><p>“Look at me, Beau.”</p><p>Beau lifted her head to look at Yasha, and as she made eye contact Yasha lifted her thumb to her lips and sucked the blood off, closing her eyes as she did. Beau made a kind of strangled moan at the sight.</p><p>“You taste so good, Beauregard.” Yasha murmured, her eyes boring into Beau’s from beneath heavy lids. “So, so good. Are you ready for number eight? This one’s for the poor girl you bedded here.”</p><p>“I’m ready.” Beau gasped. “Make it fast.”</p><p>Yasha lined up the cut, rubbing her thumb over Beau’s clit a little faster to compensate for the pain, then make a single, smooth cut.</p><p>“Ffffff... gods, Yasha, I just want to be good for you.”</p><p>“You are good, Beau. You’re taking this so well. Two more. Can you make it?”</p><p>“For you.” Beau panted.</p><p>“This one is for Keg.” Yasha murmured. “I didn’t think bearded ladies were your type. We had one at the circus, you should have said.”</p><p>“Fucking shut up and cut me-“ Beau’s voice turned into a squeak as Yasha made the last of the parallel cuts.</p><p>“What do you say?”</p><p>“Fuck, thank you Yasha, gods, thank you.”</p><p>“Good girl.” Yasha gave Beau’s clit another brief burst of rubbing as she lined up the final cut. “Can you take this?”</p><p>“Of course, and fuck you very much for asking.”</p><p>“Just for that, you can ask me nicely, and count me in.” Yasha murmured.</p><p>“Fuck. Okay, okay, please will you cut me, Yasha?”</p><p>Yasha nodded, her thumb stilling. “I will, Beau.”</p><p>“Thank you. Uh, three, two, one?”</p><p>A beat later, Yasha made the final long diagonal cut, her thumb springing into movement on Beau’s clit as she did. A noise that sounded almost inhuman came from Beau as though it had to fight its way out, and when Yasha looked up she saw that Beau was biting her fist to keep from screaming.</p><p>“Shh, Beau.” Yasha laid down the knife and sat next to her girlfriend, taking her in her arms. “Shhh, it’s over now, and you took it so well.”</p><p>Beau looked up at her, her eyes big and blue and scared. “I’m sorry, Yasha.”</p><p>“What for?” Yasha leant down, planting a kiss on Beau’s lips. “You were so good, Beau.”</p><p>“But I took my hand off the bed.” Beau’s voice was so small that for a moment Yasha almost laughed. Instead, she pulled Beau closer, wiping a single stray tear from her cheek.</p><p>“Beau, don’t be silly. You’re such a good girl, and you were so brave. I don’t mind that you let go.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” The depth of vulnerability in Beau’s eyes was equal parts hot and entrancing; the warm feeling that swept over Yasha settled in her heart and her crotch at the same time.</p><p>“I’m sure, Beau.” Yasha reached down, brushing her fingers over the cuts, and a little spark of healing flickered out, sealing up the cuts. Beau moaned a little at the touch, thrusting into Yasha’s hand.</p><p>“Well, I suppose that’s only fair.” Yasha smiled, letting her fingers find Beau’s clit. “Is that good, or do you want my mouth?”</p><p>“I, um.” Beau went quiet, biting her lip.</p><p>“Beau.” Yasha said, her voice still soft but definitely firmer. “What is it?”</p><p>Beau said something, too quiet for Yasha to make out.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I, um. Will you cut your name into me?” Beau closed her eyes as she asked.</p><p>“Beau, it’s okay.” Yasha kept her hand moving between Beau’s legs. “You don’t need to be hurt more, I’m not mad you moved.”</p><p>“I don’t want it because I want to hurt.” Beau half sat up, pushing Yasha’s hand from her clit. “I want it because it’s going to be fucking hot.” Her eyes met Yasha’s. “I mean it.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, okay.” Yasha laid Beau back down, taking her previous place between Yasha’s legs. “How about here?” Her fingers trailed over the smooth dark skin just above Beau’s clit, and Beau shuddered.</p><p>“Fuck yes. Hang on though, I want to see it.”</p><p>Yasha sat back as Beau pulled herself up to sit on the edge of the bed, leaning backs, legs spread.</p><p>“Okay. Ready.”</p><p>Yasha nodded, taking her dagger in her hands. “Lick this clean first, Beau.” She held it up and Beau extended her tongue hungrily to lick the blood clean off the blade.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, Yasha. How is that so hot?”</p><p>“Hush.” Yasha smiled despite herself, and began cutting the first letter.</p><p>As her skin broke, Beau’s hands made fists in the bed sheets, but she kept looking down at the big hands of her girlfriend, working so delicately. Yasha could hear her breathing becoming ragged again as she started on the first ‘a’.</p><p>“How is that?” Yasha asked.</p><p>“It’s good.” Beau murmured. “It’s.. it hurts, but it’s good.”</p><p>“It’s so fucking hot.” It was true; Yasha’s hands had begun to shake with the raw arousal she was feeling, every whimper or moan or gasp from Beau sending shockwaves from her clit. “You look so fucking hot with my name on you, Beau.”</p><p>“Marked for you.” Beau’s voice was barely more than a whisper.</p><p>“Marked with my name. Marked as mine, my girl. My brave, good girl.” Yasha stopped cutting for a moment, leaning in to lick the trickles of blood from Beau’s skin.</p><p>Beau shivered at the touch. “Fuck... Yasha, please, just finish cutting me, I want your tongue on me so badly. Gods, just... hurry up.”</p><p>Yasha did, cutting as fast as she dared, keeping the litany of praise flowing from her lips. “...such a good girl, Beau, and you’re so hot when you sound like that. I’m so glad I’m marking you, all the world will know that you’re mine, my good girl...”</p><p>As she did, her thumb came to rest on Beau’s clit, rubbing it faster and faster as she finished the last letter of her name.</p><p>Beau’s eyes were half-closed, her breath coming in pants, her expression incredibly, unfairly hot. Yasha looked up at her as she laid the dagger down, moving in to lick the last of the blood from Beau’s skin.</p><p>“It’s done, Beau. Are you ready for me to make you cum?”</p><p>Beau just nodded, throwing her head back as Yasha’s lips closed around her clit once more, and in seconds she was cumming, the sound making the throbbing mess of need between Yasha’s legs even stronger.</p><p>It was a long time before Beau opened her eyes again to push Yasha away. When she did, Yasha immediately picked her up to lie her down on the bed properly, coming to cuddle her a moment later.</p><p>“You’re warm.” Beau murmured, sounding half asleep, and Yasha reached to pull the blankets over them.</p><p>“Are you all right, Beau?”</p><p>“‘M fine.” Her voice was small. “‘M tired.”</p><p>“It’s all right.” Yasha pulled the topknot out of her hair, untangling the full length of it gently, and began to stroke it. “It’s okay, you can sleep now, as long as you need. I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>Yasha nodded. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”</p><p>Beau made a satisfied little sound, her breath warm between Yasha’s breasts.</p><p>“Sing to me?” She asked, and Yasha did, singing an old lullaby that she’d learned from her tribe, long ago, the meaning of the words long since lost in a sea of endless repetition.</p><p>The last thing Yasha felt, before she too fell asleep, was Beau’s breath, warm on the skin of her chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It feels weird writing Beau so soft when she drops. Also, Yasha is The Best Dom for aftercare.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>